


Pleasure

by Fabulous_Gay_Unicorn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Gay_Unicorn/pseuds/Fabulous_Gay_Unicorn





	Pleasure

Ciel's POV

"Pleasure me."

The words spoken in a pitch black room, months ago, yet they never faded. A moment of weakness, a half asleep request, yet it led to this.

"Ahh," I moaned lowly as Sebastians finger pushed inside me just as slowly as it had pulled out.

"That's it Bocchan, moan for me. Beg for more." If I wasn't so deep in my lust fueled haze, I would have snapped at his insolence, his cocky words directed at me, his master. As it was, I could only whimper as my hips bucked back on his bare hand.

"P-please Sebastian. I n-need more." I managed between clenched teeth. How had I sunk this low? Begging this man, this demon, for pleasure, sounding like the slut I accused Alois of being.

I could practically feel his smirk as my arms shook, struggling to hold myself up on my hands and knees as he teased me from behind. A second finger slid in and my arms buckled as I barely managed to keep from faceplanting on the bed. The burn felt so good as a low, breathless moan escaped my trembling lips.

"You sound so needy, Ciel," Sebastian hissed as his fingers sped up, " I don't think I should keep you waiting when you're so desperate to have me inside."

Whimpering softly as he removed his fingers, his words had barely registered when I felt his thick member slam into me. A loud scream was ripped from me, muffled by his hand before my arms gave out completely, Sebastian holding my hips up against his own.

Staying still for only a moment, the demon didn't bother letting my body adjust, beginning a fast pace as he pounded into me. His rough thrusts were hitting the sensitive spot inside of me as I writhed at the pleasure-pain coursing through me. It was an overload of sensation, but then again, it always was with Sebastian.

His hand moved to the front of my body to pinch and rub my pebbled nipple as I bit my lip in vain, trying to muffle my loud moans. I gave up quickly though, giving him my body the way I always did in the end. 

Writhing and moaning beneath him, the smugness was rolling off of him in waves and I couldn't find it in me to care as I thrust my body back, meeting the movements of his hips as he leaned over my body, nipping harshly on the skin behind my ear, the spot that made me moan and beg for more like a wanton prostitute from a corner in London.

Flicking his tongue over the reddening patch, he soothed the sting of his bite before sucking the sensitive skin into his hot mouth, licking and grazing it with his teeth, making me arch as I fisted the bedsheets, loud curses escaping me as I gave up on retaining any sort of composure.

His thrusts slowed down suddenly as he let go of my neck, an embarrassingly loud whine escaping me as I pushed back in an effort to get him to impale me over and over until my release took control.

"S-Sebastian! H-hurry up and f-fuck me!" I managed to choke out before his thrusting began again, his thick cock moving in and out torturously slow. I could feel every inch of his pulsing shaft as it twitched inside of me. 

"So impatient, young master. It is better to savour delicious things rather than finish them quickly." The goddamn demon was practically purring as he tortured me with pleasure before pulling out of my needy entrance fully, flipping me onto my back and pushing back inside, my protest turning into a loud cry.

Hooking his hands under my knees, Sebastian pinned them on either side of my head on the bed as he began pounding into me again. In this position, he felt so much bigger, the head of his cock hitting my gland with every powerful stroke. He was going so fast, I knew I wouldn't last long as fragmented sentences and begging cries fell from my lips.

"A-ah! Na-fa-faster! G-go harder! S-Seba-ahhh!" My body was twitching and jerking, my orgasm rapidly approaching as he wrapped his hand around my engorged member, eliciting a loud scream of pleasure as my head thrashed on the bed. My hips were shaking, unable to move. Even if they could, I didn't know whether I wanted to thrust up into his fist or down onto his penetrating cock.

I was so close, my release was right on top of me. "P-plea-ah! Please! C-cum, n-nya, need to, ahaah! L-let me hah, ah! M-make me c-haaah! C-cum!" I begged desperately, barely managing to get the words out.

A dark, almost breathless chuckle escaped the man above me as his eyes glowed down at me. "Cum for me Bocchan." He whispered as he ground his thumb into my slit and my vision went white. My body arched, convulsing and jolting, clenching around his shaft as my mouth opened in a silent scream from as the ecstasy of my orgasm stole my voice. I barely heard Sebastian's soft groan as he came, the heat spreading through me body and dripping onto the bed as he pulled out and stood up, fixing his clothes. "Goodnight, young master." He said before leaving the room.

I lay there, breathless and dazed, before biting my lip as I rolled onto my side, pulling the covers over my body. Every time, as soon as he finished, he left me alone. Not that I cared. He was simply my butler. I whispered it to myself over and over as I drifted off.

"I only use him for pleasure."


End file.
